


Meeting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

by AmuletRebel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goddess Tower scene, No Spoilers, Pre-Time Skip, i wanted a goddess tower scene but nooooo, i wrote this while i was salty but it's super fluffy, scene can work for any house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuletRebel/pseuds/AmuletRebel
Summary: On the night of the ball, the Ashen Wolves make their way up to enjoy the party. Yuri goes to the Goddess Tower for a moment alone but ends up having more fun than he anticipated.[Spoiler Free]
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 127





	Meeting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I replayed the game to Chapter 9 for the sole purpose of seeing if Yuri has a Goddess Tower scene. (also to marry him of course) And now that I know he doesn’t, I’m so salty about it that now I’m writing the scene myself. I can and will die mad about this.
> 
> I guess you could call it a salt fic in a way, huh? But it still has a sweet, sugary taste. I dunno what to call that besides a nice little fluff fic.

Students fluttered through the elegantly decorated ballroom, swaying to the gentle music echoing off every wall. The light from the chandeliers made the scenario that much more magical, highlighting the couples gliding across the dance floor with carefree smiles. Yuri stood off to the side, having a grand old time just observing after a plethora of men and women asked him for a dance. He could only tolerate so much in this situation.

Since being recruited into the Golden Deer by Professor Byleth, the Ashen Wolves were somewhat obligated to make their way up to the surface for the grand ball held that night. Not for the church, of course, but for their new instructor. Constance and Balthus were overjoyed to attend the event, mostly for the excitement of it since Abyss could admittedly get a little boring. Hapi was less than enthused but opted to give it a shot, mostly to shovel the delicious food from the buffet into her gullet.

Yuri honestly didn’t know how to feel. Sure, he had learned a thing or two from working for noble houses and being adopted into House Rowe. He did like singing and dancing, but only when it was for fun. Not really a fan of the stiff, almost mechanical dances nobles seemed to enjoy so much. An event like this, with so many noble kids watching, made him kind of sick. But he swallowed his pride, having fallen victim to the professor’s deep blue doe eyes when she asked if he would attend the event. Balthus overheard that little exchange and laughed at him, commenting that he was “totally whipped.” He didn’t let the brawler have the last laugh, of course.

Speaking of Professor Byleth… His lavender eyes scanned the area, moving from the walls to the dance floor. His soft chuckle was easily drowned out by the music, watching her stumble through a waltz with Mercedes. If his observations were correct—they almost always were—then this was the tenth student to dance with the beloved professor.

He watched as the dance ended and she slipped away into the crowd. She was probably exhausted. He couldn’t blame her, being as popular as she was. His stealth came in handy even outside of battle, allowing him to slip out of the ballroom undetected. He looked up to the starry sky, remembering what Hapi had told him about the constellations. Under the starlight felt like a peaceful place. In a rare moment of silence, he let a sigh pass his glossed lips. Being in the courtyard, underneath the tranquil night sky, felt so odd to him after spending so many years in the shadows deep underground. It felt like he was part of something grander now. Attending Byleth’s classes like the regular student he once was.

But as nice as it was to stargaze, he felt like he needed somewhere more private to let the mask fall. … _That’s it._ He wasn’t too big on measly rumors, but the Goddess Tower was an ideal place to find a moment of respite. He turned on his heel, making his way to the chapel where the tower resided. His hand brushed against the cold stone as he entered, his eyes scanning the immaculate etchings. A structure worthy of the goddess. Yuri’s boots softly echoed as he ascended the spiral staircase, reaching the top at a leisurely pace. The balcony had such an amazing view of the sky and the world below. No wonder the goddess liked it so high up. It made him feel stronger somehow, high up with the clouds.

He leaned against the concrete railing slowly, taking a deep breath. Maybe he’d head back down to Abyss for the rest of the night. He’d be questioned the next morning, probably, but he didn’t mind all that much. He never was good around a bunch of nobles, kids or not. However, as he turned away from the railing to take his leave, the sound of soft footsteps making their way up stopped him. They were light, a single sound. So probably someone coming to wait up in the tower for their destined lover. Or something to that. He was a trickster, sure, but he wasn’t really going to interrupt. It wasn’t like anything of value was going to be said.

“Yuri?”

He lifted his head up after he caught himself unconsciously staring at the ground to meet those same doe eyes that swayed him into coming to the surface. “Hey there, friend.” His lips turned up into their usual smirk, watching Byleth step closer. “I didn’t expect you to be up here. Then again, you don’t seem the type who enjoys being the belle of the ball.”

“Neither do you,” Byleth quickly retorted with a slight tilt of her head, her expression impassive as ever.

A chuckle bubbled up in his throat, releasing into the cool night air. “There you go being adorable again. Trying to figure me out, eh?” His eyes shifted away from hers for a moment, his heart drumming harshly in his chest. Yet he didn’t let what was ticking inside show on his features. He turned his attention back to her with a playful smirk. “But you might be onto something. Parties are great and all, but a breath of fresh air is a nice change of pace. Having a pretty face like yours to keep me company makes it that much more pleasant.”

He watched as she stood there, swaying gently in that one spot. Yuri took a couple steps forward, seeing the reflection of the stars shining through the balcony entrance glittering in her eyes. He wasn’t much of a romantic, but even he couldn’t deny that she was quite the attractive one. Allowing his lips to relax from the courteous smile, he spoke again. “I don’t know if you’ve heard the legends of this place, spending your whole life on the road and all. It’s said that when two people meet at this tower on this very night and make a wish, it’ll come true. Heh. Those wishes are mostly from couples to stay together forever, but a wish is a wish I suppose.”

Byleth raised an arm, placing her cheek on her closed fist in a curious manner. “Do you have any wishes?”

His mischievous smile remained, but his eyes subconsciously softened at her question. “That’s cute. Perhaps you’d like to make a wish with me? We _are_ two people, alone at the top of the tower. And you can’t deny that there’s a connection between us.”

“You’re dodging the question.” _Damnit_.

Yuri sighed quietly to himself, pushing back his lilac bangs with a quick sweep of his hand, feeling them fall back gently against his forehead. “Maybe you have gotten better at assessing people. Alright, I guess I’ll let you have this one. I do have a wish. Just like anyone else in this world.”

Byleth blinked owlishly at him, the innocent wonder in her gaze almost taking him aback. She was silent, waiting for his response. Just like always. So patient and understanding, never looking down on others for their shortcomings or flaws. Maybe that’s what made talking to her so easy. The moonlight shining through the open balcony, embracing the two in its heavenly glow, didn’t help calm his rapidly beating heart.

“But I’ve heard wishes don’t come true if you simply blurt them out,” Yuri teased as his smirk settled back into place. And then the beloved professor did something he didn’t expect. Her cheeks puffed out subtly in a childish pout. It was new and, honestly, quite endearing. “No need to pout. Maybe one day you’ll get to hear it. For now, let’s leave our silent wishes with the goddess, yeah?”

“Alright,” the blue-haired teacher replied, sounding a bit resigned.

“Good, good.” Yuri took a couple steps closer, extending out his hand in a gentlemanly fashion and bending his spine in a soft bow. “While we’re here, how about a little dance? Just you and me.”

Byleth cocked her head to the side, her eyes widened with rare surprise. “Right now? But you can barely hear the music from up here.”

“True,” he simply replied, gently taking her hand into his own. He took note of how small it was compared to his. Hard to believe those hands wielded a weapon like a veteran Swordmaster. “But that’s an advantage of being alone up here. No one can really scold us for dancing how we want to. Perhaps you can indulge me. And I’m a much better dancer when I don’t have to care about formalities.”

In response, Byleth gently placed her free hand on his shoulder and moved closer until they were inches apart. She nodded her head, a subtle smile gracing her lips. “I have to warn you, I don’t have much experience.”

Yuri relaxed, wrapping one arm around her waist as he held her hand firmly in his own. “Don’t you worry, friend. I’m not just an excellent leader in battle.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

He tugged her this way and that to lead her through the steps. He kept his pace slow, only dancing in the traditional waltz to help her keep pace. And for the first time, since attending stupid parties like this, he smiled. Genuinely. He had no one to impress. No one to charm to get his way. In that moment, he was dancing with the beautiful professor with the night sky as their only witness. He winced slightly when he felt her boot step over his, but he responded to her apologies with a quick shake of his head before guiding her once again. They swayed to the imaginary music replaying in their heads, syncing up their steps as the short time passed.

“Thanks, friend,” Yuri said warmly as they finally had to part, flourishing an exaggerated bow. When he straightened back up, he still noticed the slight curve of her mouth. She seemed happy too. “It’s time I called it a night. I’m guessing you’ll be doing the same?”

“I’ll probably check on things before going to bed,” she replied, reaching up to tuck a strand of inky locks behind her ear.

“Ever the professor, eh? Well, this was fun. Maybe we can do this again. I got no plans for next year’s ball.” Yuri smirked mischievously, but more out of instinct. He forgot the last time he had so much fun on the surface.

“Maybe.” There was a light teasing in her tone that almost made him laugh. So she could joke around too. Interesting. “Good night, Yuri.”

“Night, friend.” He watched her back as she retreated down the stairs, loudly exhaling one she was no longer in sight and he counted to ten. Honestly. What was he going to do with himself? What was that line from that opera again? Parting is such sweet sorrow? He shook his head, letting his mind wander as he too descended the steps to get back to his own room underground. He would deal with this little proposal when the time for the ball came around next year.

**Author's Note:**

> I know from his supports and learning about his past that Yuri isn't a big fan of nobles. So I headcanon that only likes parties that no nobles attend.  
> And I wrote this from Yuri's POV because I like fluff but also it was easier to get into his headspace while listening to the ball's OST.


End file.
